


I'm Sorry

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angsty and some characters are portrayed in a less than favourable light.  It's a plot bunny that's been circling in my head since I first heard the Beecake song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty and some characters are portrayed in a less than favourable light. It's a plot bunny that's been circling in my head since I first heard the Beecake song of the same name.

_**NEW FIC: I'm Sorry (1/1)**_  
TITLE: I'm Sorry  
AUTHOR: [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
PAIRING: DM/BB  
RATING: NC17  
WORD COUNT: 2488  
BETA: Sadly unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
AUTHORS NOTES: Angsty and some characters are portrayed in a less than favourable light. It's a plot bunny that's been circling in my head since I first heard the Beecake song of the same name.

  
“What do you mean you’re not coming?” Billy growled.

He brushed trembling fingers across his furrowed brow, fingertips sifting through the close cropped ginger hair as his hand slid across the top of his head not stopping until it cupped his taut neck and rubbed at the tension building there.

“We’ve got other plans, Bills, it happens.” Dominic shrugged absently, not even bothering to look up from the magazine he was flicking through as he spoke.

“Och, it happens does it?” Billy parroted. His eyes narrowed as he watched Dominic’s apparent indifference to their conversation.

Stalking across the room, Billy reached out and plucked the magazine from Dom’s hands and flicked it across the room, turning to watch it land in a flutter of pages against the polished wood floor.

“Hey! I was reading that.” Dom looked into Billy’s flushed face, suddenly realizing the depth of Billy’s anger. “What’s got your dander up?”

“You. You insufferable prat.” Billy tried to control his temper, his fists opening and closing at his sides, he felt anger bubbling through his veins. He breathed deeply, trying desperately to withhold the volcanic eruption of white hot pain and anger seething through him at Dom’s disdain.

“What did I do?” Dom stood, pressing his hands to his hips, watching Billy through narrowed eyes.

“Absolutely nothing, Dominic.” Billy sighed, his anger ebbing away, sorrow washing over it in a tidal surge of emotions so strong it brought the sharp sting of tears to his eyes.

“Obviously something’s wrong, and apparently it’s my fault.” Dom shrugged as he walked across the room to collect the magazine from where it had landed. “You’re such a moody bastard, Bills.”

“Me? I’m moody?” Billy’s anger returned full force. “I’m sorry, Mr Metro-fucking-sexual. Jaysus Dommeh, listen to yourself for just a moment. I’ve bowed and scraped and cajoled and fucking bent over backwards, well it’s usually forwards isn’t it, to accommodate you and your emo fucking moods for the past ten years. But no, whatever’s wrong it’s not your fault. It’s all mine. Okay.”

“I didn’t say that, Bills.” Dom flushed at Billy’s words. “Just tell me what I’ve done so I can fix it.” Dom walked closer, lifting one hand to gently touch Billy’s shoulder and run his fingers down his arm.

“No.” Billy growled shrugging away from Dom’s touch. “Don’t fucking touch me. I know you you manipulative bastard. If you don’t like what’s going on you know the buttons to push and you fucking push them whenever you want to. It’s not going to happen anymore.”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about Bills, come and sit down and we’ll sort this out.”

“No we won’t. We’ll sit on the sofa, you’ll touch me I forget all about the shitty things that you do and we’ll end up fucking. This time it’s over Dom. I can’t do this anymore.” Billy moved away from Dominic, turning his back on him, desperately trying to put some space between himself and the source of all of his pain and happiness.

“Can’t do what anymore, Bills?” Dom walked closer and slid his arms around Billy’s waist, his breath fanning Billy’s neck as he spoke.

“This, Dom.” Billy gestured wildly with a trembling hand. “Us. I can’t, I won’t let you fuck me anymore. I can’t, not and still be whole.” He sighed, his hands desperately pulling at Dom’s as they rested against his belly, clutching at the long elegant fingers even as he struggled to remove them.

“Why not?” Dom asked, his voice lowering in cadence, his chin sinking to rest against Billy’s shoulder as he pressed himself closer to Billy’s back.

“Ten years, Dommeh…Has it meant anything to you. Anything at all?” Billy asked softly, his head tilting to allow Dom’s questing lips access to his neck.

“Of course it has Bills, don’t be daft.” Dom’s lips grazed Billy’s neck wetly. “You know I love you, man.”

“No. No I don’t.” Billy murmured, his hands stroking Dom’s arms slowly. “I’ve told you countless times, in a million ways. I’ve watched you with your girlfriend and I’ve never said a word, but I’m tired of being brushed aside when I’m not convenient for you. You’ve never actually told me face to face. In interviews yes and when you think it will get you a laugh or score you more fans but you’ve never said the words to my face while we’re alone. I’m only here for one night Dominic, she lives with you for fuck’s sake. Can’t you change your plans and come out with me?”

“You know I can’t do that, Bills, it’s a press thing. How would that look?” Dom pulled Billy’s shirt aside and kissed across his newly exposed shoulder.

“Dommeh?” Billy sighed, “Please stop.”

“Why, Bills?” Dom whispered, his tongue sliding across the fine skin of Billy’s neck.

“When you do that I can’t think, and I need to think.” Billy tried to shrug away.

“Why? There’s just you and me here. You know things are always better when we’re alone.” Dom licked and sucked his way across Billy’s neck until his tongue was tracing Billy’s earlobe, his fingers brushing across Billy’s shirt covered belly.

“Because you fuck me and while you’re touching me everything is right with our world.” Billy’s hand covered Dom’s on his belly and pushed it lower. “And then as soon as you leave everything goes to shit again.”

“You know,” Dom nibbled at Billy’s earlobe, “When I’m buried deep inside you,” his hand rubbed across the growing ridge of Billy’s arousal, “Your body hot and tight and pulling me deeper…” He paused, sucking and licking at Billy’s neck as both of his hands found Billy’s waistband and tugged it open, his fingers burrowing under the loosened denim. “When it’s that good, You’re the centre of my whole universe, Bills.” He finished.

“Don’t do this to me Dommeh,” Billy pleaded even as he clumsily pushed his jeans down, the denim pooling around his ankles as he turned his head and sloppily kissed Dom, their mouths not quite making contact.

“Don’t what, Billy? Make love with you?” He closed his fingers around Billy’s arousal and stroked slowly.

“Oh fuck meh.” Billy whimpered, his knees buckling as he fell forward. Resting his weight on his elbows against the back of the leather sofa, he arched into Dom’s touch.

“Was hoping to.” Dom murmured with a smirk against the back of Billy’s neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin between each word.

“S’not what I meant.” Billy gasped as he shuffled his feet apart, rubbing himself against Dom.

“I know.” Dom admitted pulling Billy by the hips he ground himself against Billy’s bare buttocks wantonly. Leaning forward he pressed his chest against Billy’s back, one hand reaching to fumble on the corner table for the lube he’d hidden behind the lamp. Flicking the cap he squeezed the tube too tight and slippery liquid squelched against his clenching hand messily.

“Fuck ye, Dommeh, if ye stop now I’ll kill ye.” Billy gasped as his erection ground between the sofa and his own body, Dom’s weight pinning him firmly to the sofa.

Dom, his mouth suckling wetly down Billy’s spine, didn’t reply. His knee slid between Billy’s legs pushing them as far apart as his tangled jeans would allow. Dom’s fingers unerringly found Billy’s entrance, quickly brushing the dripping lube against his opening. Pushing one long slick finger into Billy’s body, he pushed past the initial resistance quickly.

Billy’s arms folded against the back of the sofa, he grunted at the initial pain of the intrusion, his teeth sinking into his forearm as he fought against the tension tightening his body.

Not even noticing Billy’s discomfort, Dom pushed a second finger and then a third alongside the first, scissoring and twisting them quickly as his other hand struggled with his button fly and his own burning arousal.

Dom’s pants fell unnoticed to his feet as Dom gripped Billy by the hip and stroked his own arousal with his slick fingers, the slight chill of the lube eliciting a hiss from his lips.

“Ready?” he gasped as he brushed his tip against Billy’s opening.

“Do it.” Billy grunted as he braced his arms against the sofa and pushed back. Dom’s thick length rubbing against Billy’s hastily prepared entrance before pushing past the resistance and plunging into his body.

“Fuck!” Billy gasped, his back arching as his hips canted forward in a desperate and belated attempt to escape the burning pain of Dom’s intrusion.

“God, Bills, you’re so hot and so tight.” Dominic groaned, his fingers digging crescent shapes into the pale skin of Billy’s hips as he pulled him closer, sinking deeper inside Billy’s tightly clenching body.

Billy smothered the whimper that escaped his lips against his forearm, his teeth bit into the hard muscles. His eyes clenched tightly shut as he struggled to relax his body. Beads of sweat dotted his face, his lashes wet with the sharp sting of tears that burned his eyes as Dom began to withdraw.

Reaching back, he gripped Dom’s hips tightly, pulling him closer, forcing him deeper within him. With his forehead pressed against the sofa, Billy held Dom within him as his body finally started to accept him.

As his body relaxed, Billy’s grip on Dom’s hips changed. His punishing hold loosened, his thumbs swirling caressing circles on Dom’s tanned flesh, his fingers stroking the skin slowly as he pushed him away and pulled him back again.

Needing no further urging Dom’s hold on Billy’s hips tightened as he began to thrust into his body. Leaning forward his pressed his torso against Billy’s back, his teeth nipping at his nape as one hand reached underneath him to wrap around Billy’s cock, his slick fingers matching the pace of his hips in a tight twisting grip.

“Ready, Bills?” he whispered into Billy’s ear before his teeth nipped at the fleshy lobe.

Beyond coherency, Billy grunted his reply, nodding his head sharply.

His own body spiraling rapidly out of his control, Dom tightened his grip on Billy’s arousal, his wrist twisting the stroke almost cruelly, his thumbnail flicking across the tip roughly.

“Don’t hold back, Bills. You know how good I make you feel.” Dom groaned as his hips pistoned erratically into Billy. The only sounds in the dimly lit room were whimpering groans, harshly drawn breath, the slap of flesh against flesh and the slick slide of Dom’s fingers on Billy’s arousal.

Unable to control his traitorous body, Billy arched wantonly, throwing his head back, his hands gripping Dom’s hips convulsively as he struggled to pull him deeper. Giving in to his body, Billy threw his head back and cried out throatily in sorrow filled ecstasy, his viscous release pulsing over Dom’s fingers, spattering against the back of the sofa. The translucent fluid trickling in messy streaks down the black leather, as Billy’s body slumped limply forward.

Billy’s body clenching painfully tightly around Dom was all it took to push him over the edge. As his release pumped into Billy’s tight grip he sagged against Billy’s back, his hips still thrusting slowly as he struggled to hold them both upright, his breathing harsh and ragged.

“You’d better have used a condom you selfish bastard, and for the record I’m so not cleaning that up.” Evi’s voice shrilled as the front door slammed behind her.

Startled, Dom released his hold on Billy, almost letting him topple to the ground as he scrambled to appease his girlfriend.

“Evi?” Dom questioned, “You’re home.” He stated redundantly.

“Obviously.” Her eyes narrowed as they passed slowly over Billy as he struggled to right his clothing and moved on to watch Dom dressing. “You lied to me, Dominic. You told me it was over, apparently it’s not. What if someone saw him coming here? You’re in front of an open window for God’s sake. Don’t you think at all?”

“It’s not what it looks like, Ev.” Dom stepped closer to her, his arms open, his voice conciliatory. “Honestly.”

“I’m not touching you when you smell like him.” Evi spat at him, “It’s never what it looks like with you, is it? When are you going to realize how important it is to keep your… your urges under control. Our image is important, Dominic. ” She replied as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and angrily stalked towards their bedroom.

“Fuck!” Dom hissed, his hands resting on the waistband of his jeans. “Fuck!” he reiterated, glowering at Billy.

Billy had watched the entire exchange at he pulled his jeans up, wincing at the discomfort they now caused him. As he straightened his shirt and listened to their argument he came to a realization. Nothing was ever going to change, he would always be Dom’s sometimes lover and always dirty secret. Running his shaking fingers through his hair, he sighed and walked towards the door slowly, his body protesting the movement.

“Where are you going?” Dom asked as he realized Billy was dressed and leaving.

“To the hotel.” Billy responded flatly.

“Stay here.” Dom Shrugged. “She’ll cool down.”

“Thanks but no thanks.” Billy replied coolly.

“You’re still not crapping on about us not doing this are you?”

“Crapping on?” Billy asked, arching one brow in question. “Crapping on?”

“We both know you’ll never say no to me.” Dom stated cockily, “I thought we’d just proved that.”

“Welcome to the new world, Dominic. You’ll never have that power over me again.” Billy responded with a shrug. “You see while you were fucking me I realized something.”

“What?” Dom asked, the tone of his voice scoffing at Billy’s words.

“That none of this is your fault. It’s taken me long enough but finally I get it.”

“What’s to get? We’re not only good together as mates, we’re fucking awesome when we fuck.”

“What’s going on here is my fault not your’s and it’s my responsibility to fix it.” Billy explained as he adjusted his jeans.

Dom frowned in confusion, stepping towards Billy, his hand outstretched, confusion evident in his face.

“You see, for ten years I’ve listened to all your promises and lies, all your dreams and bullshit and all the hope that you let me cling to that one day I’d be important enough to you for you to acknowledge ‘us’.” Billy spoke.

“You make me sound like a monster.” Dom grimaced.

“You’re no monster, Dommeh. If you’d let yourself you could be the beautiful person my heart knows is in there, but you care about the wrong things Dom. This is my fault and mine alone.” He sighed sadly.

“You can’t just leave like this?” Dominic exclaimed for the first time realizing that Billy meant every word that he said.

“Really?” Billy glared at Dom, his green eyes glistening with his pain. “I’m sorry” he murmured, stepping through the open door and slamming it behind him.


End file.
